


Another Window

by Isis



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dreams, Extra Treat, Ghosts, M/M, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: "I had to come back," says Noah.  "You don't throw me out the window any more.  I missed you."





	Another Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



"Hey," says Noah.

"Hey," says Ronan. They are in the darkly tangled forest, the trees murmuring above them in their liquid language. Noah slides down into a sprawl next to him on the soft, springy moss. 

There is something strange about Noah being there with him, and for a moment he tries to puzzle it out. But he's not here to think. He's here to let the petty problems of the day evaporate: his anger with his stupid teachers who insist that he sit in their stupid classes even though he already knows the material, his irritation with that asshole Jia who parked his piece of shit too close to his BMW, his worry about Matthew, his annoyance at Declan. This is where he relaxes, in his dreams, now that they're no longer filled with teeth and fangs.

Noah leans partly against the tree at Ronan's back, partly against Ronan. It feels nice. Comfortable.

"Glad you could make it." 

"I had to come back," says Noah. "You don't throw me out the window any more. I missed you."

"I can throw you out the window again if you want."

"Nah. I like this better." Noah turns his head and Ronan turns his. Their lips brush, press, open. Ronan strokes his fingers against Noah's smudgy cheek, his wispy hair, tracing a path down along his neck to his shoulder. The sense of wrongness nudges at the back of his mind again, but he ignores it. It's too nice to kiss Noah. Why worry about other things?

The trees' rustling has become louder. Louder, and louder, until it's not wind in the trees, it's the buzzing of wasps, of hornets, of – 

– of the low, dull ring of Ronan's phone.

He flails around to make it stop. It's the ring he programmed for Declan, and he doesn't feel like talking to Declan right now. Not when he's just woken up.

His dreams are different than they used to be. Cabeswater's gone, sacrificed for Gansey. Gansey's gone, with Blue and Henry, driving the Camaro he had dreamed for them. He doesn't have classes to sit in, or teachers to suck up to. Matthew's doing all right, and he's got a careful detente with Declan. Noah – 

Ronan would have said, before, that Noah was gone. He was murdered, and then he was a ghost, and then he was sinew and hollow eyes in a dark skull, and then he was gone.

But Ronan's dreams haven't changed in one important respect. They don't reflect reality; they reflect Ronan. Reality is something they _create_. 

He leans back against his pillow, closes his eyes, and goes looking for Noah.


End file.
